Space Jam
'' |distributor = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment |budget = $80 million |gross = $230,418,342 (USA)}} '''Space Jam is a 1996 American live-action/animated film starring Michael Jordan and all of the Looney Tunes characters. It was produced by Ivan Reitman, and directed by Joe Pytka and Ivan Reitman (live-action) & Karey Kirkpatrick (animated). This film was released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment in December 23, 1996. Plot: The film is about Michael Jordan getting ready to retire and play baseball. Meanwhile, a bunch of midget aliens plan to nab the Looney Tunes for their theme park, Moron Mountain because of negative costumer opinions. Because of their shortness, Bugs Bunny challenges them to a winner-takes-all game of basketball. But after hearing the NBA holds the best players in the universe, the aliens go to an NBA game and steal the talents of famous NBA players, such as Charles Barkley. When the Looney Tunes are practicing for their big game, Daffy Duck is focusing on their style. But the aliens have already gotten the talent that they stole inside of their bodies and go from little to HUGE! When the aliens put the Bugs and his friends in a trap, they are soon given a new name by Sylvester. The MONSTARZ! When Michael Jordan is playing golf with his friends, he gets pulled down a golf hole by Yosemite Sam. When Michael Jordan asks why he's in ToonTown, Bugs Bunny tells him about the winner-takes-all game of basketball and that the Looney Tunes need him in order to whip their inept team into shape. While practicing, the Looney Tunes are just goofing off with their jokes and wisecracks. When Michael Jordan asks if they have ever played basketball before, that's when Bugs meets Lola, a female rabbit who's talented and hates being called a "doll". But Michael needs his shorts and sneakers in order to play, so Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck go to his house and pick up the sneakers, but forget about the shorts until later. That's when they meet up with the dog and fear they've met their doom. But luckily, the kids were near and they put the dog back in his little house and give Bugs and Daffy the shorts. Later on, the players of the NBA are trying to discover the reason why their talents are gone. When some girls are playing basketball at the playground's basketball court, they see Charles Barkley and invite him to play a game. But after discovering him having no source of talent, they think he's a wanna-be and throws him out of the game. Then, the players go to see a fortune seeker and ask her to find out why their talents are gone. She says that aliens stole their talent for a basketball game against Bugs Bunny. Although all of this is true, they call her crazy and leave. It's time for the big game! While not having much luck at the first second, Michael tells them to keep confidence. The gang falls asleep, but after drinking Michael's Secret Stuff (which is really just water), Bugs is seen strong and dashingly handsome. After drinking the bottle, the team heads out for the second half. At first it was 06-02, but now after showing team spirit, it's 68-66. The score then becomes 77-76 and the Looney Tunes need just two more points to win. Will they score victory or become slaves of evil space creatures? You'll have to see Space Jam to find out. Videos Category:1996 films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Family Category:Children Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Live-action and animated films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sports films